Innocence
by mel-loves-rocklee
Summary: leexgai basically a romantic scene between gai and lee. lol enjoy.


Ok I suck at writing romantic things but still lol

**Ok I suck at writing romantic things but still lol. Comment me if you like it. Basically it's a romantic scene between rock lee and Gai ****lol and lee is upset about something I haven't thought of yet and Gai is comforting him by giving him a hug. Enjoy. **

There in Gai's arms from what was once a hug of innocence a few moments ago, now is a slightly more meaningful one. Gai didn't want to ruin such a hug by breaking the silence. At this point lee was trying to build up enough courage to just say another word. Still unaware of each others real feelings, the fact and thought of rejection played with their minds, and neither one of them knew the deep bottled up affections and emotions they felt deeply for each other. A few words, short and sweet would be enough to comfort lee through this hard time of confusion, Gai thought to himself.

"Its ok lee…I'm here for you" he said. Gai thought for a moment, thinking that he had said too much in his sentence for comfort, maybe it was too much for lee's mind at this time. The fact that lee was completely silent made Gai gulp with nervousness, which is a big thing. Gai is always confident with anything and everything. Lee heard Gai gulp as he took in and embraced his words, trying to figure out if they were coming out of either, sympathy, the good teacher he is, or if they were coming from his heart. Lee didn't want to separate from Gai's welcoming, comforting hug. Gai has always been there for him, so he knew that Gai's words would come from his comforting side, still, lee was currently trying to hint on to the love-struck teacher that he does indeed feel for him, perhaps even more than he could imagine. So to make the situation not silenced anymore, he broke it.

"Thank you" lee whispered, not being able to hide the affection in his voice. Gai looked down to lee, his silky pure black hair drew a concerned look on his face, trying hard to hold back blurting out his feelings. Ruining the moment would consist of speaking, so Gai kept his mouth shut. At this point the only way they could find out more about their passion for each other is if they were willing to taunt each other in a way to cause the other to show their feelings. Lee was unusually the first to make a move, he gripped Gai's vest slightly tighter. As Gai felt this he was unaware if it was out of lust, affection, infatuation…love? Or maybe Gai was reading too much into lee's actions. Waiting for Gai to return the affection, lee was getting more and more nervous. Gai would be more then happy to return the affection if he knew it was a little game lee was playing, to Gai this was far more serious and required a lot more thinking, because if he messed up just a slight bit, it could ruin everything as far as he is concerned. But Gai was a man of taking chances, he knew he at least had to leave a hint, so relieving lee from the nerve wrecking situation, Gai moved his hands, rubbing up and down lee's back gently. Lee felt calm as Gai caressed his back, hoping that this perhaps just may be a sign. While Gai caressed, he didn't want to stop. Going a little too far, one of his hands wondered up to run his fingers through lee's hair. Uncontrollably, that's what he did. Lee couldn't stand the thought of ruining the moment by not letting Gai know how he feels, if he didn't, he may regret it later, and never get another chance so perfect, so well scened, so well timed, so well presented. Gai was starting to loose control. Then suddenly, lee looked up to Gai. A look in his eyes that Gai could get lost in, as lee's mouth opened to speak. But lee's words were silenced as Gai spoke before him.

"Lee…" Gai said, not sure if he should spill his feelings out now. Lee wanted to know why Gai cut off his words with just stating his name. Was he going to say the same thing lee was? No more words came from Gai's mouth, and lee wondered deeply and couldn't stand anymore of the awkward nerve wrecking silence that often came between them that afternoon.

"Gai sensei?" lee said as if he was asking a question, hoping that Gai would finish his sentence concluding the reason why he stated his name. The silence still filled the atmosphere. Lee knew now Gai obviously doesn't know what to say in the sense of concluding how he feels about him, or he just didn't know what the meaning of the mood was supposed to be. Well if there is one thing Gai taught him, it is to take chances with everything. Lee thought he could and should take his chances with this situation. Lee, so inexperienced stood up on the ball of his feet to make him a slight bit taller, he put his hands up on Gai's face and pulled him close, close until their lips met. Such a passionate meaningful kiss, yet so innocent. Gai was shocked, realizing that it would have taken every last bit of courage to and bravery to make and action so precious. Gai could pull away and either tell lee, no I'm too old for you, or it's against the rules to have a student teacher relationship. But he didn't. He couldn't. He couldn't refuse lee when he is so willing to show his feelings towards him. Maybe lee was being more man than Gai ever could. Loosening his lips, Gai accepted the kiss and kissed lee back. Gai thought that to use tongue, would be more meaningful, but he didn't want to pressure anything for lee on the first kiss between them, and probably the first kiss lee has ever encountered. 'this has to be sweet, meaningful and romantic for lee, nothing to long or too short-a-time span' Gai thought. Not wanting to pull away, Gai had to, for he wanted to look into lee's eyes, perhaps more meaning would come out of it. Then again, he felt it was his duty to make sure lee actually wanted this. Gai slowly drew his lips away from lee's. Gai, now looking into lee's eyes said,

"Lee." He took in what just happened.

"Gai sensei?" lee said again as if he was asking a question. Lee hoped Gai would fill in the gaps of the awkward silence that follows along with everything they say or do. How could Gai humiliate, embarrass and torture the boy he wants by backing away? The fact is, he can't, lee is someone so precious to him and someone he would never dare hurt. Gai felt as if one thing he said or did would impact greatly on lee's life, so he was careful he didn't make the wrong choice. Gai couldn't resist lee's eyes, then, Gai raised a hand to lee's face, brushed lee's cheek softly with his thumb, then unexpectedly, Gai pushed forward and there lips met again. Feeling relieved lee excitedly threw his arms around Gai's neck. They now knew the feelings they had inside for each other. It brought great pleasure to Gai, to finally know lee's feelings and the feel of lee's soft lips against his own. All of this was overwhelming for lee. He didn't expect things to run so smoothly, so perfect.


End file.
